


arms, legs, gut, face, all of the things you will never see again

by GrimReaper_181



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Character Death, F/F, Hurt No Comfort, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25966951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimReaper_181/pseuds/GrimReaper_181
Summary: yeah, I kinda just wanted you guys to hurt. also this takes place after grom night, but before wing it like witches. also the title is from the song Aesthetic? (more like ass-pathetic)the name is tad wierd, but its actually really good. really sad.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 30
Kudos: 97





	1. Chapter 1

A nice walk in the forest. yeah, 𝘰𝘧 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘦 a walk in the forest with Luz would go wrong.   
"Amity, I'm so sorry! I don't know how I always end up in these situations," Luz said, tapping her chin in thought.  
"It's okay, we'll get through this." Amity replied, "Together."  
The two had hidden behind an especially large tree as they waited for Emira and Edric to come and help. Amity figured they would know how to get of this situation.  
The beast that had somehow found them had snakes for fingers, it was at least four times the size of a human, large skeleton-like wings stretched from its back. its eyes were staring and dead, mouth full of too many rows of sharp, pointed teeth. Its bottom half was long, tentacle-like legs. It was sickeningly terrifying.  
The beast, one which Amity was sure was called the Azure Scourge, was ripping out trees as the snakes slithered on the ground in search of the two girls. Amity felt Luz grab her hand, squeezing it tighter than she normally would.  
"Amity, I'm scared," Luz whispered in a quiet hush.  
Amity could only give a small nod, fear gluing her mouth shut. Silently hoping someone, anyone, would come to their rescue, Amity started to absent-mindedly run her thumb over the back of Luz's hand. Normally, she would be a blushing mess right now, but seeing as they were in a life-threatening situation, her crush wasn't her top priority.   
Amity was deep in thought, thinking about what do to. The snakes seemed to come closer, the ripping of trees grew nearer.   
A sudden thought struck Amity. It could work, though it was awfully dangerous.   
Amity bit the inside of her cheek, tears welling up in her eyes. Ed and Em wouldn't get here in time. Azure was close. To close for comfort.  
Amity closed her eyes and pulled her hand out of Luz's.  
"Abomination, rise," Amity said quietly as she watched it rise. Luz gave her a confused look, waiting to see what she had planned next.  
"Abomination, take Luz and run to town, NOW!" She said the first part quietly, her voice steadily rising.   
"Amity, what are you do-" Luz was cut off by the large abomination picking her up and sprinting away.  
"See you later, Luz," Amity said quietly to herself.   
Running from behind the tree, turning the beast's attention from the running abomination to herself. The snakes lunged at her, its tentacles moving fastly towards her. God, this was the most terrified Amity had ever felt. If she could distract it long enough until Ed and Em got here, her plan would work perfectly. She leaped over tree roots, sprinting as fast as her legs could take her. Quickly thinking, she drew a circle, blasting the monster with a ball of fire.  
The lead taste of blood could now be tasted in amity's mouth, each part of her body protesting or her to stop, but she continued on. If she stopped now, that would be it. She risked a glance backwards, the beast was getting closer. Fear writhed in her stomach, she wasn't going to make it. All of the young witch's spells seemed to have no effect on it, failing before it could even reach the monster.   
Amity darted to the left, hoping that would give her a bit of distance, but she failed to notice the tree root right in front of her. Her foot caught, slamming her to the ground, a sickening crack came from her wrist. She whimpered, turning to her back. Azure was looming over her, its sharp teeth pulled into a sickening grin.

~~~

The abomination disappeared as soon as Luz reached the town. Tears were streaming down her face. What was Amity thinking? That thing was far too strong for her to take on her own, so why did she do it? Why would she risk her own safety just for Luz?  
Luz gulped, choking down sobs. Thinking quickly, she ran to the market in search of Eda. She would know what to do.   
After only a few minutes, luz found her. She practically sprinted over to her, shoving people out of the way.  
"Woah kid, slow dow- What happened?" Eda asked, concerned at the state her kid was in.   
"Me a-and Amity," Luz swallowed the lump in her throat, "Monster, Amity- made me l-leave,"   
"Ok, kid, let's go. You point in the direction." Eda replied as she grabbed her staff.  
Luz had a constant ache of worry in her chest, trying to convince herself that Amity would be okay. Of course she would! shes the best witch in our school, she can get out of anything, right?  
"Just over there, t-that forest, right there," Luz said, the tears finally stopping.  
Almost as soon as they landed, a blood-curdling scream ripped through the air.  
"Amity!" Luz yelled, the two of them taking off and running in the direction of the scream

Luz and Eda came into a small clearing, and the sight was not a good one.  
Amity had four of the snakes impaled in her stomach, lifting her up. Her legs were trying to kick it, hands grabbing at the snakes, desperate for them to leave her body. one of her wrists was bent the wrong way, causing Luz to cringe at the sight.  
Eda had already started shooting spells at the monster, it finally reacting to them. Luz couldn't do anything if she tried, her legs glued to the spot out of fear for Amity.   
Finally, after what felt like ages, the snakes retracted, dropping Amity with a dull thud. Luz finally was able to move, rushing over to Amity, tears once again starting to flow.

~~~

It hurt so much more than anything Amity had ever felt. Pain seared across every bit of her body, claiming each individual part. She gritted her teeth and risked a look down. Panic that she had never experienced before settled its way across her. She could see the ground through her stomach, oh my god, there was so much blood. So, so much blood. She opened her mouth, only to find blood start to drip down her chin. Amity was heaving for air, though failing miserably. She was completely out of control in this situation, nothing she could do would ever stop the heavy flow of blood. Black dots started to spot her vision, and she finally collapsed completely on her back, closing her eyes. A groan of pain escaped her, though gurgled buy the copious amount of blood that now pooled in her mouth. She felt a warm, sweaty hand of someone cup her cheek. She opened her eyes, the light causing her to flinch ever so slightly.  
"A-Amity?" the person said, their voice awfully familiar.  
"Amity, why? You-" The person paused, cut off by a small sob, "You could have died, Amity." They finally finished the last part so distantly.  
She felt the person pull her into her lap, her head resting on their thighs as they stroked her hair.  
Amity opened her eyes more, to find Luz looking down at her, tears falling fast from her eyes. Amity opened her mouth, spitting out some of the blood.  
"Luz, I lov-" Amity starting, her voice barely above a hush. She couldn't finish her sentence. Blood once again pooled in her mouth, making her unable to speak- or breath.   
Amity let the gentle tug of deaths grip pull her away from this universe, onto her next adventure. Her eyes closed one last time. She remembered her siblings, her childhood, the first spell she ever learned. She remembered Luz. Luz's goofy smile, the times she made Amity laugh, Grom night, all the silly adventures they found themselves on. And with that sweet memory, she went alone on one of the scariest adventures there is. Her first adventure without Luz, Em, or Ed. An adventure into the unknown.

~~~

"I love you too, Amity," Luz said quietly at the still girl in her arm. The world felt so quiet. Too quiet.   
"Amity?" Luz asked, unsure why she expected a response. Luz wanted to scream. Scream at the now-dead monster. Scream at the universe for taking her Amity away. Scream at herself for not putting up more of a fight when the abomination took her away.  
The rushing of footsteps beside her brought Luz back to reality. She looked up to see Em and Ed standing there, Ed's lip quivering.   
"Mittens?" He asked breathlessly, "I know w- we prank you a lot, but this is too far."   
"Yeah, come on mittens, wake up, you know this isn't a funny prank," Em said, tears now starting to fall down her face. the twins seemed unable to grasp the concept that their baby sister was actually gone. That this was all just some sick joke that Amity was playing on them.

Emira was first to break down. She collapsed to her knees, her sobs falling silent on the ringing that seemed to have wormed its way into Luz's ears.  
"I-is sh-she really g-gone?" Em asked between sobs, her voice failing her.  
Ed nodded absently, also collapsing to his knees, not yet crying, but staring blankly at their sister's body. Luz remembered her and Amity's first sleepover. When they shared their most embarrassing secrets. Now, more than ever, Amity's hurt Luz.   
"I wish you had never told me you were afraid of the dark, Amity."


	2. even though i would like to dance with you forever, every song must come to an end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this was requested by one person, which means I'm gonna do it. get ready for some more hurt with absolutely no comfort. its gonna be a different plot, Amity is going to be alive in this chapter. don't forget to drink water

Luz ran until each bone in her body ached, the taste of dull iron seemed to be constant in her mouth. she couldn't let the emperors coven catch her. Amity, of course, was right by her side, sprinting. the two had been having a peaceful day in the market when the coven tried to grab Eda, which lead to amity shooting Lilith with a fireball, them getting chased, and now they were here. Sprinting through a forest, trying to lose the attackers. Luz was thinking, trying to figure out any possible way to get out of here safe, with all of them. 

After a few more moments, the guards seemed to have slowed down, stopping for a quick break to catch their breath. Luz had been frantically looking around for Eda, when she realized she had probably split up from them and went to the owl house to get owlbert. Luz ran over to Amity's side, grabbing her hand and pulling both of them behind a bush.   
"L-Luz, do you- have- any ideas?" Amity panted out. They were both equally tired. sprinting for that long didn't do either of them well, as both were now sweating and breathing harshly.   
"No- not yet, at least." Luz pondered, wracking her brain for any ideas. she was down to very few spells, two ice glyphs, and one light. It felt as though a lightbulb had lit above her head, eyes widening at her own brilliant idea.  
"I got it!" Luz whispered, "Okay, so you create an abomination over there, which will distract the guards, giving me time to put the ice glyphs on the ground behind them, and when they activate, boom! the guards go launching, giving us time to get to Eda."  
Amity didn't overly love the plan, but it was all they had. it had to work.

The sound of footsteps nearing Luz and Amity stilled them. both girls remaining completely silent. Amity slowly raised her hand, drawing a circle, causing an abomination to rise in the bushes near to them. the guards attention snapped over to the rustling, giving Luz her opening to place the paper. silently creeping from the bushes, Luz placed them down. The guards looked closer, Luz taking this as her queue to slap both the glyphs, sending icy rods to shoot from the ground, launching both the guards far, far away from the quiet forest.  
Amity stood up, high fiving Luz quickly, the small action causing her to blush.   
"We did it! Now, let's get to-" Luz started, but was cut off by the slow clapping of someone emerging from behind a tree. Fear glued the two girls to the spot. 

The man was tall and lean, his bird-like mask reflecting the sun. his white cloak hung just above the dirty forest floor.  
"Good job! Fooling two trained guards, well done," The man spoke, his voice gravelly and hoarse. Did he always sound like this or was it the sprinting? Luz wondered to herself.   
"Now, I believe I was chasing you two, is that correct Amity? Luz?" Hearing her name sent a shiver down Luz's spine, closing her mouth tight.  
"Not much of a talker, I see. What a shame," He continued. "Well at first we were going to just ring you in, but as I see you have absolutely no respect for authority, we will have to have a different, punishment, I suppose."  
"you cant torture us!" Amity blurted out, "It goes against the coven rules!"  
Amity's eyes were wide in fear, unsure of what to do.  
"Now, now, who said anything of torture?" He asked, his voice had remained at the same level throughout all the sentences, but now Luz could almost hear the grin in his voice.  
"I much prefer to make things quicker, but now that you mention it, a little bit of torture wouldn't hurt anyone?- Oh, wait, yes, yes it would!" He laughed. Amity felt her mouth go dry, fear writhing in her stomach.  
"Well, I suppose you are only children, and I don't want to be mean, so ill make it quick."  
The blink of an eye, before Amity could even register what was happening, the man shot a spell directly into Luz's chest, knocking her to the ground.  
"Have fun with the mess, miss Blight!" The man said finally, before hopping on his staff and flying away.

Amity rushed over, falling to her knees beside Luz. Luz propped herself up on one hand, looking herself up and down.  
"Huh. The spell must not have worked! I feel fine, actually," Luz said, a small smile on her lips.  
Anxiety was spiking through Amity's nerves. What did he mean by "have fun with the mess" when there were no physical marks on Luz?  
"Are you sure? that guy was powerful, I don't think he would mess up a spe-" Amity was cut off by the large amount of blood that had been thrown upon her lap.   
Luz threw her hand over her mouth, blood slipping between her finger.  
"Luz! Wha- what's happening?!" Amity said, her mouth left hanging open in horror as more blood spilled from the young girl. 

Luz fell back to the ground, throwing her hands around her stomach, eyes squeezed shut in agonizing pain.  
Amity quickly pulled Luz into her lap, stroking Luz's hair comfortingly, trying her hardest to whisper sweet nothings, as more blood poured out of Luz's mouth. Tears leaked out of her eyes, so out of control, so unsure of what to do.   
The blood seemed to seize for a moment.   
"Amity i-it hurts," Luz gasped, clenching her jaw, desperate for the pain to stop.  
"I know, I know, but Eda will be here soon. S-she will fix this, okay?"  
Luz gave a small nod before more of the dark, crimson liquid dripped down her chin.   
Amity's heart was breaking so painfully as she watched her blood-soaked crush whimper in pain as whatever spell that asshole put on her. 

Amity could feel Luz's ragged breath start to slow, becoming more scattered.   
"Luz, please don't go where I cant follow. Please," Amity practically begged. Where was Eda? She was growing desperate at this point, trying all the healing spells she knew, none of which did anything. All Luz could give in return was a small groan, tears of her own spilling.

A while had passed, Amity clutching the now still body, her sobs were practically the only noise that could be heard in the once lively forest. the world felt terribly quiet to Amity, like the vibrant greens of the forest would look sad and dreary, like neon lights would look dull. Amity would forever be stuck in the mystery of unrequited love. would never truly known if Luz ever once looked at her the way Amity looked at Luz. The world seemed to be less than welcome. the world had never felt lonelier. Amity knew exactly why. Because her world died in her arms just moments ago. The thought of Luz, a person who belonged in the stars, being buried made Amity sick to her stomach. A person who was so full of life, so full of adventure, full of everything Amity ever needed, was gone. sure to be forgotten in a few decades. sure to eventually have grass grow over her grave, and no one will bother to cut it.   
Amity was sobbing so much it physically hurt her chest.

Eda got there as quickly as she could, which had taken longer than she had originally thought. She heard loud sobs coming from a small clearing of trees, Eda's nerves growing the nearer she got.   
The sight was one of the most painful she had ever seen. Amity, clutching Luz's lifeless body, both covered in blood, as tears streamed down the girl's face, her shoulders wracking with each breath.  
"Luz?" Eda asked, her voice full to the brim of fear and concern. Her kid wasn't dead, there was no way. Luz was the definition of life itself, nothing could stop her. so why wast she moving? or breathing?  
Eda rushed over, her bottom lip trembling.   
"Talk to me, kid," Eda asked Luz, desperately wanting a response. anything to show that, yes, Luz was alive. Nothing.   
Eda's hands dropped to her sides, willing for the tears not to fall. Eda never cried, but seeing Luz like this, seeing Luz actually gone, tore down all her walls.  
"I wasn't ready to say goodbye, Luz"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! well, that's another character dead! Hope you guys enjoyed, leave your thoughts in the comments.

**Author's Note:**

> shit this one actually hurt to write. tell me what you guys think in the comments!


End file.
